


Thanks to the Rain

by eristem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristem/pseuds/eristem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something sweet, lots of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying in English, sorry if there are mistakes, it's not my first language

The first time she enterred that little coffee shop it was to find a shelter from the rain. Seattle was so rainy lately, more than usually. The coffee shop was small, ten table no more. She choose the first one and she sat with a sigh. Everything was going wrong in her life, her father died, she could not stand her boss Regina, all her friends was in couple and didn’t want to do girls thing anymore. Life was so miserable.

-What can I serve you? Asked a soft voice.

When she rose her head, she saw the most beautiful smile she ever seen. The bar tender was looking at her awaiting.

-A, A… coffee please, she whispered, with a red face.

He smiled again, and two minutes later bring back her coffee. She was going to have to come here often the next month, who knows to what this can lead. Maybe a beautiful daughter.


End file.
